Believe me It's love!
by katiediamond224
Summary: James likes Katie, he just hopes Kendall won't mind.Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:I own nothing but the storyline. The guys are all 23 Katie

Is 21.

Katie POV

I woke up to my phone buzzing. Ugh I hate when I sleep with my phone next to me! The text was from Kendork, _Katie, Gustavo_

_Is making us stay an hour longer James got to leave early._

I answered back, _Ok ,thanks for waking me Kendork bye._

I went to get a shower and didn't here the front door open.

James POV

I left Roque Records and when I got to apartment 2J I heard the shower on,_ Katie_, I thought. So I went to my room and took a shower my self.

Katie POV

I sat down on the couch and I turned on my favorite show _Bones, _it was a had just claimed king of the lab. I went to go lay down when I heard a familiar voice say "comfortable?" I simply replied "yes".

James POV

"Well do want to head to the store with me? "I suggested "Sure" replied Katie sitting up straight. I couldn't help looking at her beautiful brown eyes. _Stop it I told myself. _But, she looked so pretty in the royal purple shirt, black leather jacket, black tights and cute Prada heels. Her hair was in black ponytail. Focus I told myself, we got in the car and I drove to Wal-Mart.

A/N So how was it please review remember it's fanfic. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:I own nothing but the storyline.

Katie's POV

I reached to turn on the radio and you'd never guess what came on Domino by Jessie J. When we reached Wal-Mart and I got matching converse. I was playing with a blue ball when I threw it at James and it hit him in the very uncomfortable place. "oops!" I said running towards him. "it's okay" he said. We went ahead and left.

James POV

I drove towards Olive Garden and I was about to ask the biggest question of my life. "Katharine Rose Knight will you marry me?"

She was shocked

A/N sorry for the mistake guys.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I own nothing but, the storyline. Read and review.

Katie POV

I was so nervous, but I had a good reason, my wedding day! Today would start a new chapter in my life. Marrying my love James Diamond. Camille was helping me with my veil it was very long, my dress was a white Vera Wang sweetheart neckline, my shoes were white stiletto heels. "Wow, Katie your so lucky to have James!" "Yeh I know, he's perfect!"

James POV

Wow! Today was super important wearing a tuxedo, that Logan help me tie the bow, because the lord knows I can't tie a bow. I was so nervous about to marry my love, Katie. "Ten minutes!" said Carlos. The only reason Logan was tying my bow tie was that Carlos was too busy trying to eavesdrop, and Kendall would've choked me to death, so I Logan to help me.

Katie POV

Well I just finished walking down the isle. Kendall didn't want to let go of my arm. "Katharine Anne Knight do you take James David Diamond to be your loftily wedded husband?" "I do."

"James David Diamond do you take Katharine Anne Knight to be your loftily wedded wife?" "I do." Well now that we were married I couldn't wait for the honeymoon to Monte Carlo!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I own nothing but, the storyline. Read and review.

James POV We drove off, and took a plane, a private jet from Gustavo to be exact. In Monte Carlo we did few things. I woke up looked to my right and said "Good morning Mrs. Diamond." She moved and returned the favor with a kiss. We both got up headed to the shower. "What do you want for breakfast?" I asked. "Let's drive around and look." she suggested.

Katie POV

We went to a little bistro and then looked around. I started to get sick so we went back to the hotel. I ran straight to the bathroom and vomited. "Are you okay?" James asked getting woozy, I forgot he got woozy around puke. "Yeh, I'm fine" I said, standing up. "James I think I'm Pregnant !" "What!" he said smiling.

A/N: Sorry for it being so short but please R/R.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry but this poll is important!

Go to my wall we need a name for the Baby it's a girl!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry last chapter was so short. But don't worry this is one is longer! Promise.

James POV

"What!" I said smiling. "Our own baby!" I said in shock. Kendall was going to kill me. I helped Katie to the bed. It was amazing, my own little baby. "How long until it hatches?" I asked stupidly. She slapped me in the back of the head. "Kidding, kidding." I said laughing. "It will be about 8 or 7 months." I kissed her head and then my phone started to ring, "Today I don't feel like doing anything, I just want to lay in my bed. I picked it up "Hello?" said Kendall. I quickly handed the phone to Katie.

Katie POV

"Hello?" I said picking up the phone. "Hey Katie, what's up?" he asked. "Kendall, don't over react but, I think I'm pregnant! "There was a silence. "Kendall?" I said. "What!" he said happily. "That's great!"

James POV

Well from what Katie told me when she got off the phone was that Kendall might not murder me. _Sweet_, I thought. We had to cut the honeymoon short because Katie insisted we go to the doctor. He said that the baby would be a girl!

A/N: Well maybe a bit short Please read and review! Also check out my sister's Jatie story, We Are One.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I know I ignored my pole but, I thought of the name and loved it! I only own the storyline.

Katie POV

_7 months later,_ we all went to Ruby Tuesday and we all ordered a romaine salad. "Well, we all like the same thing I see!" said Camille after kissing Logan. _Uh oh_, I thought. My water had just broke. "James we need to go now!" I said. "Hold on." he said. "James NOW! I screamed. "My water just broke!" "Ohh, Stephanie, Camille what do we do?" I slapped him on the back of the head. "We drive to the hospital." said Logan who wanted to be a doctor himself. When we got there I heard a doctor scream, "Get me a room and I need 40ccs stat!" When I finally gave birth the nurse said, "It's a girl!" "What are we going to name her?" said James. "Jennifer Rose Diamond." "Sounds Perfect." said James smiling. He had more of a motherly glow than I did!

James POV

Wow! My own kid. Kendall looked proud to be a uncle. So were Logan, and Carlos. Logan and Camille were named official god parents, and Carlos and Stephanie were back up god parents. "You two don't mind being only backups? I said. "No not really." they both said. "What do I get?" said Kendall sadly. "Best brother ever!" said Katie. "Thanks!" he said now happy.

A/N: Short I know But there is one more chapter so stick around.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for reading my story. Stay tuned to my Legend of Korra story! Jenny is 2.

Katie POV

I peered over Jenny's crib, she had my complexion, his eyes and his smile, my hair though. This was Christmas eve, Kendall, Jo, Logan, Camille, Carlos, and Stephanie would be coming for Christmas. All of a sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw James and he was holding mistletoe. I kissed him and he kissed back. "Thank you!" he whispered. We went to bed and he said, "How did I ever get you?" "You didn't, I got you!" I whispered. _The Next Day,_ I woke up showered, and then fixed breakfast woke up James and Jenny. There was three knocks on the door. I opened the door to let in Kendall, Jo, Logan, Camille, Carlos, and Stephanie. "Merry Christmas!" they chorused. James started to pass out presents. Jenny got eight.(Santa, who forgets him!)

Carlos got another helmet, a watch, seasons 1&2 of Psych, helmet polisher, a trophy for best boyfriend, and a new A 2012 black ZL1 camaro! "Wow, thanks but who bought the car?" said Carlos excitedly. Logan raised his hand. "Thanks bro, but weren't you saving for med school?" "Yea, but I knew you wanted a car so I got the car instead." James and I looked at Logan and handed him a check for $10,000 dollars. "This should be enough to get you through med school!" "Thanks guys!" he said smiling. I got a new 2012 red and white camaro, from James! I kissed him for it he would get more tonight! Kendall got a grill, Jo got a red Chevy Malibu which my brother bought. Camille got to be in big time rush's next twelve videos! Stephanie got a diamond ring and engaged to Carlos. Jenny got a whole bunch of toys and a new wardrobe. "That should be every one." said James. "Not everyone!" said Gustavo and Kelly, Who appeared suddenly. "You dogs get a whole 3 weeks off to go to Disney and Orlando. "Sweet!" we all said. "That and we are going to watch Jenny while you all gone." said Kelly. _The End!_

A/N: Well that's it glad you liked it. Don't cry there will more stories!


End file.
